


I Could Never Leave You

by Meilena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Mission, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Drarry, Harry James Potter - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Snow, Snowy - Freeform, drarry fic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilena/pseuds/Meilena
Summary: This is my first time writing fanfic on this website.Just remember that i'm an absolute amateur so please give constructive criticism <3





	I Could Never Leave You

**Author's Note:**

> First and only chapter x

**Prompt:** Harry and Draco are Auror partners. Let's just say Harry runs into the mission blindly without backup: and Draco is not happy about it.

 **Word Count (Roughly):** 207

 

"I could never leave you."

-=+=-

His breath forced its way in and out of his lungs in sharp bursts. The cold winter air stinged his face while he sprinted through the pure, white snow: leaving drops of red behind him. He kept running until he was out of breath and air was heaving out of his mouth.

Hand on his wand, he stopped his pace and turned on his heel, facing the wrath of Draco Malfoy. Bless Draco, he needs an award for all of his dramatic glory. "Potter, Why did you do that?!" He all but shouted, "Why didn't you wait for backup you slimy git."

Harry slowly raised his eyes to Malfoy's while muttering a quick "Sorry" before running off again and apparating to the ministry. Draco was not letting go of this argument, so he quickly followed him and apparated seconds after Harry. Harry upped his stride and power walked down the hall, down another one, and into his and Draco's shared office.

Malfoy hurriedly followed him through and slammed the door. "You could have died, at least let me heal your injuries!" Draco said with a slight glaze over his eyes. Softer this time he whispered, "You could have left me all alone."

"I could never leave you."


End file.
